


...But I Appreciate the Sentiment

by Vashti (tvashti)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fairy GodSaito, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Old Fic, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, no beta we die liek mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvashti/pseuds/Vashti
Summary: Saito’s wedding gift to Ariadne and her new husband is, well, unexpected.
Relationships: Ariadne (Inception)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2011





	...But I Appreciate the Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to ["Just Because I'm An Only Child..."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257419)
> 
> Written ten thousand years ago as a response to a livejournal comment-fic prompt: Inception; Saito/any; "Seriously? An island?" "You don't like it?"
> 
> I recently discovered that I hadn't posted any of my Inception fic to AO3 so expect to see some "new" things in the near future.

Gnawing on her lower lip, Ariadne cut her eyes from the heavyweight creme envelope in her hands, to her new husband. Both their names had been beautifully embossed on the front in both Roman and Korean script. Her eyes went from the envelope to Saito, whose arms were now comfortably wrapped around his middle as he waited for her. She rocked on the balls of her feet. (Earlier, when Eames had swooped in for a surprise kiss she'd rocked back on her kitten-heels and nearly fallen over. Both Eames and Thomas, who'd caught her, had had a good laugh over that one.)

Thomas nudged her with his elbow. Two hours into their wedding reception and his face was glowing with joy. Until the moment Saito had placed the small creme envelope in her hands, so had Ariadne. She hadn't really seen everyone all at once since the near disastrous engagement party Saito had thrown for them a year before. And it hadn't ended on the best of terms. Trying to extract "heinous" secrets from her then-fiance (poor, unwitting soul) had had a lot to do with it. An overreaction, probably, but everything about hers and Thomas' engagement had been nerve-wracking. Between his family objecting to her lack of family, and her "family" objecting to...anything they hadn't first spied, dissected, and traumatized...

But the wedding had been _wonderful_. Wonderful. She was a little short to really make a [hanbok](http://soeullee.files.wordpress.com/2011/05/colorful-modern-fusion-hanbok-3.jpg) work, even a modernized one, but the ceremony was great, and there was no objection from the in-laws about changing into funky party dress for the reception. Plus? The guys had been great. Each one on their best behavior or better.

It probably wouldn't have been wrong to say she was glowing.

Until Saito put a heavyweight creme envelope in her hand. Thomas jabbed her again. "Well aren't you going to open it?"

Ariadne looked up from the envelope to her husband, and then at Saito. He opened his hand as if to say _"Please do."_

She took a deep breath and broke the golden wax seal on the other side. Inside was an aerial picture of an island. Well, an archipelago, really, but one of the islands had been circled and a note handwritten in Japanese script.

Ariadne frowned. "I don't understand. Are you sending us here on vacation?" She waved the picture in the air between them.

"Mmm, not precisely. Although you may wish to do so." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, then, what? You're giving us an island as a wedding gift?"

Saito shrugged.

Ariadne's eyes widened. She stared at him for a moment, then, "Seriously? An _island?_ "

"You don't like it?"

Thomas snatched the picture from her fingers.

"An island?" she repeated.

"Too small? My wife did suggest the one on to the left."

[in]Fin[ite]


End file.
